Kim and Jack at the Dojo Alone
by SOMEONEWITHNOLIFE
Summary: Rudy goes to a family cabin, Milton goes to Scotland and Jerry goes to Mexico. It I just Kim and Jack what could happen?


My first story, hope you enjoy it. Rated M

**Jack's POV**

As we listen to our last teacher about the end of the school year I along the rest of the class looking at the clock 5 seconds away to hit 3:20 I look at to my side to see Kim ready to leave and I look back at the clock as it hits 3:20

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

"Come on Kim lets go, your place or mine?" I ask as I put on my bag

"Can we go to my place I have some chores to do" Kim says with a tone that says I wish I did not have anything to do right now.

"Sure, I'll help you out" I say as I put my arm around her

"Hey Jack Rudy wants us to get to the dojo in about 2 hours so we can do one of his summer time recruiting videos" says Milton

"Ok we will be there" I say starting to get out of school as fast as I can to get out

[Time stamp-3:35_after a drive to Kim's House]

"Ok so what do we need to do" I ask Kim as I hold her arms and look at her

"We need to wash dishes and to undust the living room we got" Kim says in a voice that had me to say

"You know what how about you do what you like and I do all of these chores" I say before I pull her closer for a kiss and after words we both gave a grin.

After I did the dishes and undusted the room I came to Kim to see her holding a card about a pool opening up with waves, slides that you can go on those tubs for 2 or going in just you with or without a tub, a hot tub, and lazy river. She gives me the card it says it cost $5 for each person or a season pass for $10 I look at her and without hesitation I say

"Let's do it" she came at me and hugged me so tightly followed by a kiss that lasted for a minute

**Kim's POV**

OMG I have to do something special for my special man

"Thank you so much" I say as I cuddled on Jack's arm

"You are very welcome my wonderful girl" Jack says as he kiss me on the forehead

Later on we came up to the mall and go to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and before we get to the door we see Rudy, Jerry, And Milton coming out.

[Time stamp-5:25_after trying the video]

Jerry: well it is a good day in the summer, But what about those people who ruin it **on a flat chair on a beach**

Milton:**Flips over the chair with Jerry and then kicks him then walks away

Jerry: Yo Not cool

Rudy: **Comes out and says** You look like you need some help … what if I told you where my Dojo is and I can train you like I best students.

Jack: ** Comes out with Kim and both flip over Milton and push him next to Jerry**

Jerry: WWOOWW that was cool where can I find this wonderful Dojo

Rudy: In 777 Apple Berry Lane our Number is 777-369-HIYA

"THAT'S A RAP" says Rudy

"Oh and I am going to my family's cabin so I will not be here for a week but I gave the keys to jack so you guys can still use my dojo" says Rudy then whispers "Just do not tell Bobby or Mess up the dojo I trust you guys to handle the dojo"

**Jack's POV**

"Thanks Rudy I promises to clean up and take care of the dojo while you are gone" I say as I follow Rudy Into his office followed by Kim

"Thank you Jack like I said I trust you and Kim Just do not give Jerry or even Milton the keys but you can Bering them in with you of course"

[A Day Later At Night]

I get my phone and call Kim,

"Hello"

"Hi it's me, how are you?"

"I am bored help meee"

"OK OK I be there in 5 minutes, do you want to watch the Bobby Wasabi movies?"

"With you? Who wouldn't? Of course "Kim laughs

[10 Minutes Later]

"Well we are here" I Say so happy

"Uuuuhhhhh Jack this is the dojo" Kim wonders

"Oh I know I asked Rudy if we could use it as a place to be away from our parents" I whisper

"Bad boy I like that" Kim says as she kisses Jack for as long as they could

[After watching Kung Fu Cop]

"That movie is my favorite bobby wasabi movie how about you Kim"

"Yep it is a great movie" Kim says before she kisses me

"Oh the guys called to see if they could practice for the next 6 days you fine with that" I ask as we were so close to kissing again

"Sure but I fight Milton jerry and his hair pits are so long it is going out the sleeves"Kim demands as we both gag

"Sure but how is that possible I mean that long that big?" I start a joke

"Well it is jerry so whats weird that could not happen" we both laugh

[A day later]

Milton almost won but Kim strikes him out of bonds, and jerry had the same issue.

"Well this was good practice oh and hey jerry is going on a vacation trip to Mexico and I am going back to Scotland we will be back a week after Rudy gets back so we can't Practice here for the Rest of the week maybe we can go to chili's or something." Informs Milton

"Ok but I pay" I was fast to say

[5 Days Later]

**Kim's POV**

I still owe jack for buying the season passes I do not know how to repay him back ….wait I know

"Hello"

"Hi how are you jack"

"Good what's up"

"Can you pick me up 8pm"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"The beach"

"Ok I can make that happen"

"Great see you than Love you bye"

"Love you to bye"

[Time stamp-8:15]

"The beach looks so good at night" I say as I cuddle with jack

"It does" Jack says as he kisses me on the forehead

"And you what it makes it better is the fact that the dojo is not far from here and I have a surprise there for you"

"Let's go there now then"

We drive over to the mall to get inside the dojo

**NO ONE'S POV**

"So where is my surprise at" Jack says

"You are looking at it is just covered in warping paper made out of clothing" Kim says in small tone

"You mean.."

"Yes jack I mean it is me now unwrap me"

Jack starts to kiss Kim on the neck next to the wall that he broken in to when he first moved in town. Kim starts to removed Jack's Shirt as Jack starts pulling down Kim's pants

"WOW like at your Sexy abs" Kim Says before kissing it

"How do you manage to flip in sexy legs like these" Jack says after pulling the pants off

They kiss so long that they had to break apart to breath

"You are so sexy Jack do you want to pull off my shirt or should I "Kim says in small sexy tone.

"Well I will if you let me I love you too much to do this to harm you but if you have no harm I will do it" Jack says in a small but real tone. As jack pulls up her shirt she pulls off his pants. These two, half naked, on the mates that put them together.

"Fuck it" they both say before they roll over Kim over jack. Kim takes off her bra as Jack takes off his underwear and Kim's panties.

"FUCK ME JACK FUCK ME HARD" Kim demands, so he did pulling and pushing Kim and himself as Kim lightly humps with Jack

"FASTER JAAAACKK AAAHHHH FASTER YOU WASABI WARRIOR HARDER OOO MMYY"

Jack started to go as fast and hard as he could as if he was in fight. Kim started to get so loud so in a minute or two he along with Kim stood up. With one hand he kept Kim up on, with the other hand he put Kim's face in front of him and started to kiss her again as long as they could, As he did that Kim still humped on Jack Using Jack as a seat.

"OOOHHH I love you Jack so much aahh" Kim said in pleasure

"I love you to Kim boy you are so sexy" Jack tells Kim

"Promise me that you will never leave me" Kim asks

"I promise Kim and time to get off I am about to crum"

"No problem just let me down" After Kim said that she started to give Jack a blow Job. But sadly Rudy just got back early and said "first of all you guys are sucking that crum off my mates and second did you have fun and third jack I am going to need my spare key back. Just give it back tomorrow I do not need that close to me"

"Thanks Rudy for the week" Jack tells Rudy

"Wait, did you had this planned" Kim Asked

"Short of I just loved you so much and I wanted to do this for weeks oh and by the way your season pass is on the table" Jack replies

"You are such a bad boy wasabi warrior" Kim informs Jack

"Yeah I am and you are a sexy looking x-black dragon"

They kiss and hug and go to sleep on the cleaned mate.

The End?


End file.
